Harry Potter and a Change in Perspective
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry has had his whole perspective changed on who he thought Lord Voldemort was. Nor did he suspect he'd relate to them so much and come to realize he'd have so much in common with who he thought was his enemy. Contains a Dark Harry and Female Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO RESPCTFUL OWNERS. Apologies about the grammar need a beta if interested contact me.**

She rose from the culdron this took Harry by surprise truly it did. For if this was Lord Voldermort why was she a woman. Another shock that came to Harry now she was in human form again his scar was not hurting.

"Robes!" she commanded at the pitiful whimpering form of Wormtail.

He proceeded to dress her.

"Foolish Wormtail you messed up the potion and made me look like my much younger self!" She snapped examine herself in a small hand mirror she produced from her robes.

"Misstress.."

But he was cut off by a crucio she fired from her wand she took from him.

"Master p-please you promised I followed your instructions to the letter."

"I doubt that Wormtail for example." She went over to Harry who had been watching this exchange in stunned silence. He recoiled as she approached yeah she was beautiful but still this monster murdered his parents. She smirked at him but heeled the deep cut Wormtail had made on him.

"If I had not got to the boy he may have bleed to death. Just like you will I am not healing your foolishness. You merely needed to cut off a finger witch your ever so good at as it is. But no you fool you took your whole hand what idiot even does that." She smirked.

Wormtail whined, screamed an pleaded with her but she merely stunned him.

"Now that is done with." She picked up Harry wand. This was it Harry thought his death.

But she merely waved her wand and he ropes fell away. Harry was stunned.

"Now Harry now I am back I know longer view you as an enemy the reason the ritual still worked is you still view me as yours. But ere this there was a prophecy made about you and I very soon after you were born stating the one with the power to vanquish me approaches. You see it says one must die at the hand of the other. I view this as complete as I teqcniquly died that night all them years ago, nor do I blame you. Id be gone if it weren't for my safe guards. I am sorry I was despite I had to protect my sel fin order to save our world. But that is all done."

"Your lying!" Arry bellowed.

"Oh Harry I'm not I have two choices for you now come with me and become my apprentice or leave."

"Il never be your servant!"

"Oh Harry the prophecy said id select you as my equal and by becoming my Apprentice we would be. But I can see for now you won't. But if the time ever comes where you wish to throw off the manipulations of Dumbledore or get fed up with him and everything e has done to you I'm sure you will find a way to contact me. After all I hear your quiet resourceful." She chuckled.

Harry was stunned as she gave him his wand.

"Go now take the cup and be sure to ask Dumbledore about the Prohecy after all it was made out to him by a certain teacher in your school, by your own Divination teacher."

Harry no longer knew what to think but before she changed her mind he walked back to the cup and grabbed it and he felt the jerk behind the naval. Thankful Cedric made him take the cup alone.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and yes this has been inspired by another story but will be completely different from chapter 2 or 3. If you can please review :) Future chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners. The first few chapters will be shorter tell we get into the Summer holidays. Apologies for the grammar looking for a beta.**

Harry hit the ground with a thump and was met by the roaring and cheering of the crowd. Despite all that had happened and seen Harry got too his feet and allowed him self to smile. As well as his arm she had appeared to heal his ankle that got munched on by a spider.

"And there you have it folks Harry Potter was the first to reach the cup and receives full marks, and I think you know what that means. Harry Potter is your Triwizard champion!" Bagman exclaimed sounding as ecstatic as the crowd.

Harry was soon allowed to leave the stadium, and was chived away by Madam Pomfrey. Even with Harry insisting he was fine. But of course she was not having any of it. She was surprised to see how Harry's injuries had already been healed expertly, but scolded Harry for doing something so risky when he should of just sent up sparks. But Harry just played along with her scolding promising not to do it again. But she said when he had taken his OWLS if he had interest in being a healer she would give him some lessons during his free periods during his sixth and seventh years. Which Harry told her he'd surly consider. Just then Dumbledore burst in.

"Harry we must speak please would you join me in my office." The old man said calmly.

"Headmaster how many times must I tell you! You can not just keep bursting in here."

"I'm sorry Poppy but me and Harry need to talk." He said with the twinkle in his eyes. And led Harry from the Hospital wing.

The matron was yelling as the doors banged shut.

"Sir." Harry questioned.

"No questions right now Harry we need to be somewhere more private." He said his eyes twinkling.

Harry was mad what of he was seriously hurt and Pomfrey had not noticed yet. Did the old man care was this part of what she meant. Harry was confused. When they entered his office he found it packed with. Moody, Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, Sirius who was glaring loathingly at Snape and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Sit down Potter!" Snape snapped the second Harry entered.

Moody muttered something to Harry. "Don't stare into the old man's eyes." Harry was confused.

"Mind your tounge when talking to my godson Snivelus!" Sirius barked.

"Silence your self Black Potter head is so fat and he's so arrogant my words will have no effect on him." Snape taunted.

Harry just took a seat ignoring him.

Dumbledore saying he was surprised by Harry reaction was an unserstaement.

"Sir can we get this done with I'm tired." Harry said.

"Silence Potter you impertinent brat!" Snape snapped.

Causing another argument between Sirius and Severus.

"Severus please go, I think you know what I want you to do." Dumbledore said.

"I do Headmaster." Throwing one last look of loathing at Harry and swept like a bat from the room.

"Sir?"

"Not now Harry." He said

Harry was furious why wouldn't the old man answer his questions.

"Now Harry what happened to you in the maze?"

"Can't really remember sir so much happened." Harry said avoiding his eyes.

"Harry I need you to think."

"Sir you should know everything that happened to me in the maze."

"Now Harry dear you need to respect Dumbledore he's trying to help." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

Harry ignored her.

"Sir may I leave? Or may I ask a question?"

"You can ask a question then you will need to leave while the adults talk." The old man said.

Harry scowled. "Tell me of the prophecy sir." It weren't a request.

"Harry how do you know of it?" Dumbledore questioned alarmingly.

"Snape." Hardy lied.

"Proffesor Snape Harry and no I'm afraid your to young to know." Harry was annoyed now. He was glad he didn't tell the old man about her coming back.

"Right then sir I'm leaving. Sirius good to see you and you Mr and Mrs Weasley." Without another word Harry left the room before anyone could call him back.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :) you may get another chapter tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners. Sorry about poor grammar looking for a beta and I am also sorry this chapter is so short. Still hope you enjoy :)**

When Harry got back to his common room, the Fat Lady beamed at him and let him in without asking him the password. A tidal wave of cheering met Harry's ears louder than the night he became champion. He had a good celebration that night, but he did mange to slip away a few hours into the party for all he really wanted was to sleep. He managed to get to his dorm and sleep long before his dorm mates got to the dorm.

The next day was eventful to say the least apparently Moody was not Moody but Barty Crouch Jr and had Moody locked up and Fudge had him kissed. Dumbledore was livid. Also apparently Fudge thought he was a loon and a nutter and not believing Dumbledore's claims She was back. Harry was not gonna step in. He didn't care if Dumbledore would not answers any of his questions why should he help him. Dumbledore tried to get Harry's help but Harry just said he was oh so young why should he get involved in adult business. He nearly said when Dumbledore was old but what sense would that make. He was sought put in private by Fudge Dumbledore said to Fudge Harry had his memory wiped and that is why he must not have any recollections of her return. Harry said he had his memories in tack to Fudge and that Dumbledore must be making a power play. Harry had no clue why he was doing this but after what she told him and it seemed that she was at least partly right. Fudge was truly a fool and took what he wanted to here as the truth. Harry was presented with the trophy which was his now and the thousand galleons prize money which would make another nice addition to his vaults at Grinngotts.

Soon the summer holidays came and the attacks on Dumbledore in the Daily Profit began. Harry was glad no for two reasons not backing Dumbledore one he would be likely to be attacked as well, and number two Dumbledore had kept him here for over a month already without a scrap of news. His letters from Ron, Hermione and Sirius where frustrating and contained next to no information what so ever. He was now starting to see what she meant. Oh did Dumbledore want Harry to be the public scapegoat, did he want Harry to feel lonely and isolated here and willingly to please. Well no he had enough of it. The old fool had known about the stone and Quiral but still let him go. He knew about the Chamber but still left the school. Then third year he knew Sirius was Innocent like his Parents would not have told Dumbledore the truth their so called lord a savior. Then last year forced into a tournament against his will. Oh and let us not forget the ten years of abuse and suffering. Dumbledore had done so much to him he wondered why he even trusted the old man. Then I hit Harry it was because how Hagrid went on about him and how he 'got' Hagrid to help him he wanted Harry to see him was his savior well know more. He was done with Albus to many names Dumbledore.

That's when a small jet black Scops owl dropped a letter on his bed and it flew off again bouncing of the window frame first mind you.

Harry didn't recognise this Owl and he saw the scroll of tightly rolled parchment sealed with a triangular eye like wax seal of emerald green wax. Then Harry realised this letter was from her.

 **A/N: So I thought I'd give you guys one last chapter before I went to bed. Were now set up for the plot to start happening and longer chapters to come from it. Hope you enjoyed tho please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners. As always sorry about the grammar need a beta. Hope you enjoy tho :)**

Harry stared at the letter what was he to do. Was this letter cursed was it another portkey. Harry stared at the letter and pondered. But eventually he plucked up the courage and broke the seal on the letter tentatively. Nothing happened unrolled it sighing in relief. Harry began reading.

Dear Harry

I am sure by now you have started to see by now of the old man crimes and manipulations. If you'd like to know more come and meet me at that park not far from your place of residence. Let's say in twenty minuets after receiving my letter.

Regards

Emily Peveral

P.S. since I called you by your first name feel free to use mine when were alone. Hope to see you soon Harry.

P.P.S. Wear that cloak.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this letter. He'd been so cooped up this summer he need to see someone anyone. So it was with much quickness Harry put on his cloak and slipped downstairs. It had been so hot this summer that the use of hosepipes had been banned. His Aunt and Uncle had been watching a quiz show on television with the windows flung wide open. Harry deciding it was best to jump out the window less any muggle see the door open with no one there. He climbed out the window managing to evade detection by his Aunt and Uncle. He made his way to the park and that when he saw her. Sitting at a picnic table with a basket that appred to be full of food.

Her long silk black hair cascaded in waves down to her waist. She had deep grey eyes and a pointed chin. She was wearing a form fitting sky blue summer dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing a pair of simple brown leather strapless sandals.

She smiled widely as he approved to be honest it was a little off putting.

"Take off the cloak would you Harry your little guards haven't seen you come here."

Harry pulled off the cloak impressed by how she could tell he was there.

Harry sat down opposite her.

"What do you mean guards?"

"Dumbledore been having you followed all summer everyone knew it appeared from Dumbledore little club even your friends everyone but you."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked.

"Probably but best to for now not let on you know anything."

"Can I offer you any food Harry you look awfully thin." She oppend the basket producing and array of tasty food. "Here I'll even give a magical oath." She held up a wand. "I Emily Peveral he by swear on my life, magic and existence its very self. I mean no malice towards Harry Potter and will not harm him in a malicious or harmful way. Nor do I mean to kill him or get someone else to do the same."

Harry was stunned.

"Now as you see I clearly still exist and I'm clearly still alive. Also Lumos." Her wand lit up. "Noxs." The wand wemt out " I still have my magic. Also don't worry about your trace detecting that I don't think the Ministry will care you used Lumos if they suspect it was you." She said and Harry nodded.

"So Harry tuck in and let's chat." Harry nodded and thanked her for the food. So they began to eat.

"So Harry by now has any of what I said to when we last met has any of what I said to you become more clear?" She questioned.

Harry swallowed a sausage roll. "Yeah I guess."

She nodded "Now why did you not back him on saying about my return?"

"Honesty I don't know I guess I was mad at him. Apparently I'm to young to know of the prophecy. So I said to him oh I'm to young sir to get involved in this adult business." Harry said to her.

She chuckled. "Very cunning of you. Maybe you should of been in Slytherin."

"Funnily enough the only other person I said this to is the old man. But the Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin. Well tell I begged it not to."

She laughed again it was strange to be sitting here with his parents killer. Sharing food and laughing with them.

"Why not tell your friend's tho? Or better yet listen to the hat?"

"Well Ron he hates all things Slytherin and well he may not want to be friends anymore he's not the most welcoming to people outside Gryffindor. Then Hermione well she is so narrow minded and believes books and teacher are always right well beside Trellawney. Why I didn't listen to the hat tho well simple. Ron was my first friend and he hated all things Slytherin and was going on and on about how all people ere where evil. Also I don't want to lose my only friend. Then there Hagrid who spent the day going on and on about how great the old goat is as well as how well you where in Slytherin. I didn't want to go there because of all of that. Also then there Malfoy made an ass of him self and made me ha the house even more and not want to be in house with him." Harry explained.

"Seems like you need better friends Harry and yes Dumbledore has given me a worse reputation then I thought. But yeah Draco needs to learn a thing or two about subtly I'll agree with you there about him being an ass.

He begs to join the Death Eaters thinking he will get to kill Muggles and Muggle borns. But im not all about that. Yes sometimes certain attacks are needed as they send message." She said in a calm tone.

The next thing Harry said he said without thinking. "Don't suppose of an attack ever comes you can attack Privet Drive?" Harry chuckled.

"Sure if that is what you wish for Harry." She said and smiled at him.

Harry was shocked but didn't bother to correct him self.

"Harry I can offer you a great justice next June." She said as if trying to persuade him into something.

"What's that?"

"Killing the man who sent me to me your parents in an attempt to destroy us both and get your mother as a wife." Harry was disgusted by who ever this man was.

"Who is it?"

"Severus Snape." She said calmly.

"That's truly funny because when Dumbledore asked how I knew of the Prohercy I said Snape. But yes justice would please me greatly on that man."

She smiled at him. "Now that is amusing I must say." She presented him with her diary but it looked good as new. "I forgive you for destroying this. It can no longer posses people and it no longer a safe gaurd. But you can communicate with me. Also occasionally I'll show you memories of my past. As I said I can no longer harm you or even wish to. So I have no need to show you a fake memory. If the time comes you wish to become my apprentice Harry send me a message or just when ever you'd like to talk." She said.

"What about if I choose to come now." Harry asked.

"No as I have work which must be done this summer. Also it would mean true no going back for you. You can't just go to Hogwarts and be my apprentice. I'll see to it you pass your OWL's I have a useful contact who can keep for a better of a word homeschooling under the rug. Its a big decision for you to make Harry and you need to make it right. I'll ask you in a month and I'll find away to collect you before September the first okay?"

"Okay." Harry said.

She smiled "Bye Harry I'm sure will meet again soon."

"Bye Emily and thank you."

"Your welcome Harry." And without another word she disapperated.

Harry slipped his cloak back on and made his was back to number 4 Privet Drive clutching the diary close. As well as wondering what it would be like to see this street set a blaze.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that you may get chapter 5 today. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Beta found currently not checked tho. All chapters will be replaced soon with beta checked ones. Sorry this chapter was delayed part of it got deleted and could not remember what it said. Hence why this chapter is slightly shorter. Next one will be much longer. Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry managed to get back in through the window without detection. He went back up to his room and it was like he never left. Two weeks went by and he heard from nobody. But just as he was about too bed two weeks after his little meet up with Emily the diary began glowing. Harry has kept this on his bed side table. He quickly picked up the book and opened it. There was just one line.

"Hello Harry may we talk?"

Harry scrambled to find a quill and ink and hastily wrote back. "Yes."

"Wonderful now Harry by what I heard they plan to remove you to Dumbledore little clubs headquarters tonight. If its at Black's home I require you to seek out an elf named Kreature who stole a locket of mine its a very precious safegaurd of mine. Please would you locate this for me. Happy birthday for yesterday by the way I have a nice present for you when we next meet. Please inform me as soon as you can regarding the locket. I will now be showing you a memory of what it looks like. Is this okay?"

Harry simply wrote back "yes." Again

Just like the time in his second year a small glowimg window appeared. He did what he did in second year and fell into the memory but it was over within seconds. It was a large golden locket egg shaped with emeralds engraved to form a serpentine S.

"Now Harry to rewatch memories I present you with there a section in the back. That will have the similar windows. I have also sorted some other memories in there for you to watch a your leisure."

"I understand" Harry wrote back.

"Now Harry can you let me know when or if you retrieve this for me please?"

"I will " Harry wrote back

"Good now I'll leave you in peace, remember act surprised when they collect you."

Harry shut the book a smiled. Just then a knock came at the front front door of number four.

"Who the bloody hell is that knocking at 10 god damb pm roared Vernon Dursley." Moments later a yell assured. "BOY!"

Harry sighed knowing what this must be.

He walked down the stairs but making sure to remain out of arms reach of his uncle.

Down there was some woman with pink hair, Mr Weasley, Remus Lupin some bald tall dark skinned man and Mad Eye Moody. Harry smiled at them pretending to be glad to see them.

"They come to get you boy. You and your freaks will be out of here in ten minuets."

"Right." Harry said.

"I'll come help you pack." The woman said.

Ten minuets later and the woman gushing over his fire bolt. They where outside in the darkness Harry dissilsioned and they where flying off.

Harry soon found him self as Emily suspected Dumbledore little head qauters. He found himself hurried away heaven forbid he be involved in anything important. He found himself surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. But he found he just wanting to be alone and maybe find the elf. Faking the need for the bathroom and Hermione saying where it was left the room. But almost immediately found the elf. Looked up with a sneer and caught sight of Harry's scar.

"Ack this filthy one mast be filfith blood traitor masters heir."

Harry not wanting to question this tried his luck.

"Give me her locket then if I'm masters hier and tell nobody I got it or that you even told me I'm masters heir. Or that I even asked you for it."

Giving Harry a look of pure loathing and then spoke. "Of course young master." Then bowed respectful and strode away. Once Harry came oh the bathroom he presented Harry with the locket.

"Thank you Kreature when I become your full master I'll be sure to reward you."

"Young master knows Kreatuer's name?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Young master is good to Kreature if young master ever needs Kreature be sure to call on Kreature."

"Thank you Kreature I shall bare that in mind."

The elf bowed respectful and then disappeared into the shadowy upper levels of the house. Harry pocketed the locket surprised how easy the task was, and could not wait to inform Emily of his success. He then rejoined his 'friends' contempt to play nice for a few weeks.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always sorry for my atrocious grammar. Beta checked chapters are currently coming back, and I shall upload them on my day off. This chapter is currently on checked. Still hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

Harry was annoyed dinner had been eventful to say at the very least. The Banshee Weasley as Harry would now think of her due to her constant screeching about this and that. First Fred and George for suing magic even tho they where of age. Others for Sirius giving Harry information and screeching he was to young to know or join the order. Even tho he gave no interest in wanting to join the little club of theirs. Then there was other yelling with Fred, George, Ginny and Ronald demanding they know the same information as Harry. With only Ginny failing to get to stay.

After Harry was certain the whole house was asleep he slipped into his invisibility cloak and out the room diary in hand.

He found a room that was finally unlocked and began writing.

"Emily can you talk?"

It was a few minuets tell he got a response and the book began glowing.

"Why I think I can spare a few minuets. What would you like Harry?"

"I got the locket I managed to get it withing the first hour of being here. The elf was most corporative with me. It seams to hate Sirius and it a

appears I'm his hier and the elf can't seem to wait to serve me now."

Harry waited and she wrote back.

"That is excellent news Harry I'm very pleased you collected it for me. If you can get out your little 'safe' house there a nice park about a five minuet walk from Grimald place if you wish to join me as my student and apprentice I shall be there on the 14th of August at noon. I know of the location your at just as of the fidalius charm I can't find the place. I hope to see you then Harry, I'll be away tell then but if its urgent please contact me. There a new memory in the back for you to view. It will show you many of the things Dumbledore has done to me and he would have done to you. See you soon Harry."

"See you Soon Emily." Harry wrote back and the book stopped glowing.

Harry decide to go to the back and begin watching the memory.

He was in a small and rundown flat, and then he saw her sitting at a desk was she crying Harry decided to get a closer look. She looked only a year or two older than him at this point not that she really looked much older than him when he saw her a few weeks ago, a bit like the potion had made her form finally adjust when he saw her last she looked about 20. Hear it was clear she was just out of Hogwarts.

At the desk there was let after let all looking rather offical and all appearing to be rejection letters for various Jobs stating for various reasons.

Then the screen changed she was in dragon hide armour and dueling an older wizard. Wand in one hand sword in the other. It appeared the older wizard was winning tell she finally got the better of him disarming him and pinning him down by the sword. Then she went flying from behind and a much younger Albus Dumbledore ran in to heal the wizard.

"Gelert my friend I'll save you." He whispered healing the wizards wounds and then bounding him. Then the screen fade away. This was the famous battle of Grindelwald. But the old man hadn't defeated him she had. The old man just took the credit. Then the scene faded away again. To just her sitting in a room talking. It was how Harry knew her.

"Harry I know them scenes must be very confusing so I'll explain. I'm sure its clear to you it was I who defeated Grindelwald and not the old man he just took the credit. You see Harry he likes his position the old man does. So he needed to cerment it. He was very against me joining the war in the first place but I was of age even if I was still in school so couldn't really stop me. The old man uses young person to seem like the hero and be the one the public hopes on but then rushes into 'save' " she air quoted save. "The day. After he was done with me he basily contacted everyone of importance in the magical world warning of me being dark and evil. He had me in a way black listed from every job in our world wanting to force me into the muggle world no doubt and keep me from being a threat to his position. But Burke was a great man and took me on hating Dumbledore any way and gave me a job. I only learned of his actions a year into my first job. He uses people Harry and after he uses you against me Harry he will do the same. Or would have I guess. He creates the Dark Lords and Ladies so he can create a little scapegoat hero ruin tier life's and keep his power. He is an evil man Harry I swore and oath to you, and there so risky and dangerous due to how magic works. Harry you must believe me don't be his weapon." Then the scene faded. With all he had seen and heard recently Harry had no trouble in believing her. He slipped back to his bed tucking the Diary away carefully with his cloak and her locket and got quietly back into bed. Remembering to lock the door however, so Ron had no clue he left in the night. Then he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that and if you think its worth it please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always sorry about the grammar will replace them when they are checked. Will try replace the checked chapters this weekend. Sorry this one is so short I can start making them longer now. Hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners :)**

The next day Harry awoke to the sound of George yelling breakfast was ready, then something about being more Doxies then Mrs Weasley expected. Oh yes she expected them to help cleaning. Harry would not he had enough of that in his younger years.

After breakfast as expected a shouting match happend. In the end Harry and just Harry got out of the work tho. With the pretence of Harry needing to get his homework done. Obviously Granger tried to help but Harry point blankly refused. Saying this year was OWL year and he'd not have her in exams and he'd need to do things for him self. Weasley was shocked he'd not take her help but she was surprisingly supportive.

So time went by with mumma Banshees screaming her head off every other hour. Harry avoiding working by 'stundying' to be fair he was studying just not things on the Hogwarts curriculum. He had no need to get his home work done thanks to Emily's offer. Harry had all but made up his mind weeks ago but now he was certain, with after the last memory he showed her. Oh and of course he was avoiding Dumbledore every chance he could. Then old goat still wanting Harry's public support. But of course Harry kept giving him the same line "Oh I'm too young Sir." Then walked away hardly contain his smirk. He had also managed to start slipping various books from the Black family library. Some on the dark arts some that just interested Harry.

So came the day of meeting Emily. She explained to Harry how he could shrink his trunk down and make it feather light via another memory. She also explained how the trace would not work out it was him as the trace only detects magic on underage wizards and witches and not who cast it. As well as most old houses where warded against such things any way. Harry found it amusing Ronald did not know this. He assumed where ever Emily would be teaching him it be warded in such away. When everyone was working hard away Harry decided it was time to slip away.

He doned his cloak and slipped his shrunk and feather light trunk into his pocket. He had shrunk down just before he put the cloak on then swept quietly from the house. Luckily mumma Banshee was screaming at the twins for using magic again. Honestly she was the limit they where of age for Merlin's sake!

Harry quick walked to the meeting place avoiding the Muggles that where walking about. He reached the park and saw her. He walked up behind her and whispered. "Its me." She didn't even jump. She just whispered follow me.

Harry did not even having to think twice.

She led him behind a public toliet where none would see them. Harry pulled off the cloak and she smiled at him. "Good to see you. Well as your here I take it you accept the opportunity to be my apprentice?"

"Yes I do." Harry then smiled back.

"Glad to hear it. Take my hand Harry I'm going to side along aperate you. Not to worry about the trace I have a few useful followers who will keep it all hushed up. When we get to my place one of the wards I mentioned will be in place and I'll be able to teach you in peace." Harry nodded taking her hand. It was warm and soft.

"Oh and you may vomit." She warned then Harry felt he was being forced through a tight iron tube with bands being tightened around his chest and lungs. Then when Harry thought he'd suffocate it stopped.

Harry was breathing heavily. "I must say you did quiet well, most people vomit the first time. But your made of stronger stuff then most people." She said. "Welcome Harry to Peveral place." Harry nodded in thanks but then looked around. It was a magical flat but it seemed to have so juggle appliances. On thing was for sure being Emily's apprentice would be a very interesting experience.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I could of made it longer but did you really want a generic filer chapter of no plot advancing of Harry at Number 12? Next chapter will be aiming for around 2k words. If you'd prefer longer chapters and longer waits let me know via a message or review. If you'd prefer shorter and shorter waits let me know the same way :) If you have time please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the grammar this chapter is unchecked same thing as always will replace when I can :) All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Er Thank you Emily." Harry said nervously. Yeah she weren't gonna hurt him but he was still in the home of the person who tried to kill him as a baby.

"So Harry let's chat come sit will have a chat."

Harry nodded and they sat opposite each other on soft sofas with a coffee table in the middle of them.

"Harry you must have so many questions and I'll awsner all to the best of my ability to you. Will my word be enough or will you require a vow of some kind. Or have me take veritaserum?" She asked.

"I think I can trust your word." Harry replied.

"So Harry what's your first question?"

"Why did you attack me all them years ago?"

She smiled softly almost expecting this question. "That Harry is a tale of madness and fear." She said sadly. "But I shall explain everything to you. There was a prophecy made as you know. You also know roughly what it stated well I told you all I know as it is. It also stated something I did not know tell recently. It stated you'd have a power I'd know not. This could be love as the old goat may have told you. But I do know love. Well before I went mad I did. And I do again now. Maybe it referred to me then. Will never know prophecy's have to many possibilities to understand. But I know love and friendship. I love the wizarding world and would do anything to protect it. Yes attacks are needed to wake people up, I love my followers and supporter's as well. As I told you it was Snape who heard it a and told me, and like a fool I attacked without thinking. Oh he begged for your mother's life and that was all. He's a truly vile man. If it weren't for the fact I needed a spy I'd kill him or let you do it if you so wished Harry. Snape is the reason we ended up in our predicaments. Oh he thinks he lies to me well and hides the true facts but he can't block his mind from someone who stronger than he could ever become."

It was this when Harry spoke. "Well I remember Kreature saying he'd help me with anything. Implying he'd disobey Sirius. As he longs to serve his future Master. I could call him and set him to work for you." Harry said.

Emily's smiled. "Oh Harry this is wonderful news. Please when we get some time do call him at are earliest convince. I can't let you kill Snape yet but when the time comes you can. Oh your other present is I'll let you kill the rat next year if you so wish."

"The rat must pay death may be to merciful I'd kill him in the end maybe."

'Now Harry you don't need to act all sadistic to impress me I already like you." She teased.

Harry laughed. "Maybe I'm not pretending."

Emily laughed back.

When they lapsed back into silence she spoke again. "Now Harry any more questions at this time?"

"Just one more." Harry said.

"What will you be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Oh now Harry that's a big surprise." She teased. "But I will give you an over view. A highly sped up version of an OWL year for Hogwarts. I'm gonna teach you how to fight with a raiper as I do. Oh some questionable stuff and some down right illegal stuff. That I'd always want my apprentice to learn. As my apprentice you'd obviously be considered my right hand and one day my second in command."

Harry was shocked. "You'd considered me worthy?"

She nodded simply. "The prophecy may be null and void but it did say I'd mark you as my equal. To me you'd be an equal and well it only be a second in command in the death eaters eyes. To me I'd value your oppion. Your much wiser and cleaver then you give your self credit for."

Harry was shocked none had encouraged him this way before. And he weren't sure if he was clever.

"Oh I had an idea of how to discredit the goat further." Harry said.

Emily smiled. "See Harry you are very clever." Harry wondered how she knew he thought this. But it's like how she can we though Snape she must be able to read minds.

"Is there any way we can get very and I mean very occasional letters to Fudge. Because if so I can write a letter claiming my fear of how he has me locked up and making train day and night to fight you. Even tho I know your not back. Also stating I hope this letters reaches him as his lackies barely let me rest let alone leave me on my own. I'm sure you get the idea where we would go with this."

Emily grinned. "You Harry are a genius, oh and with one of Fudges little ninny's teaching DADA this year, it will be sure to know your 'missing'." She air quoted missing.

Harry simply said one word. "Excellent."

She smiled then suddenly rolled a smokey black orb across the table. Harry picked it up. "That Harry is the prophecy I snuck into the Ministry alone at night took it and left a fake copy in its place. Active prophecies seem to have a smoky blue look to them. But dead or fuffiled ones have that look to them. She gestured to the orb in Harry's hand.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now Harry would you call the elf? Might as well make him begin immediately."

"Of course. Kreature." Harry said thinking this was how it was done. With a loud crack. The elf appeared. He did look nervous around Emily however.

"Master Harry has called apon Kreature. He's so Happy to serve a proper Wizard again. Not like that filthy blood traitor!"

Harry smiled at the elf. "Kreature I know it's against elf law but can you choose to disobey Sirius and lie about me?"

"For master Harry of course Kreature will." Exclaimed the elf.

"Good now I want you to spy on them and there little meetings for me. The blood traitors and filth and bring me or Emily regular reports but only when we are alone or together. Also if I'm not around your to obey her like you'd obey me."

"Of course Master Harry."

"Now Kreature how where they after I had disappeared?"

Kreature laughed. "Oh they caused quiet a racket and fuss banging and slamming about. Giving Kreature much time to salvage much more treasurer. The bat like one thinks Master Harry just looking for attention." Then Kreatuer turned glum. "They all disturbed my poor mistress however filthy scum!" The elf snapped.

"Don't worry Kreature when the place is mine scum will never step foot in the place again."

You could almost see the wheels turning in the old elf's head.

"Hey Kreature?" Emily came down to the elf's hight smiling.

"Y-y-yes Miss Emily?" The elf stammered.

"I'm sorry for all them years ago Kreature. I was going mad and insane I'm truly regret my actions against you. As well as the follower it lost me and the family it lost you." She gave the elf a small hug. Then she released him.

"Miss is to good to Kreature of course she be forgiven."

Emily smilled.

"Will that be all Master Harry?" Kreature asked.

Harry nodded and the elf disaperated with another loud crack.

"What's the betting he's plotting to kill Black?" Emily asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'd say its a certainty, I'm not saying I like it but when and elf is determined there dangerous little beasts."

Emily chuckled. "Your saying like you have experience in theses matters."

"Oh I do Emily in my second year with all the Chamber of Secrets drama. The Malfoy's house elf Dobby disobeyed their orders and what not. Well he tried to save my life when I showed up back at Hogwarts. Even tho it tried its best to stop me. Oh but when I say save my life was trying to previously injure me."

Emily smiled slightly. "Well yeah it appears you do have experience in theses matters."

"I'm terribly sorry Harry I do have to leave. I have a meeting with the Death Eaters, and no before you ask you can't come yet." She smilled

"Yet?" Harry questioned.

"Oh I'm sure when the time comes will introduce you to our followers. Oh and if you feel like it have me some dinner ready for nine. Oh and your room is the second door on then right of the third floor next to mine. Feel free to use the library nothing will harm you in there you have the run of the house nothing is off limits. Oh and you can use magic freely here." She said all this very fast but clearly.

Harry nodded and she disaperated.

"Wait what did she mean by ours?" Harry said but just shrugged and decided to dump his trunk in his room.

It was a spacious room with an ensuite bathroom. That made the Prefects bathroom look rubbish in comparison. The room had a onward n oak king sized four poster bed with black velvet hangings and canopy. There was a chest of draws and wardrobe. With various shelves and storage features, as well as a bed side table.

The room seemed very grand. He un-shrunk his trunk and used another spell Emily taught him via a memory and all his belongings proceeded to put them self away. After this he decided to explore the house/flat.

Eventually eight o clock came and he decided he should begin cooking. He found one of Emily's cook books. He had never attempted cooking with magic before but though it couldn't hurt to try. So when nine o clock came Harry had just finished plating up a deciduous dinner of chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce with broccoli to accompany it. There was also a cheese cake chilling in the fridge. Emily was interesting but then again like him she grew up in the Muggle world so would understand the benefits of their appliances no matter how much she hated them. Harry was unsure how he him self felt about them. He decided for now it was best to avoid that topic. With a soft crack Emily appeared. She looked tense but smiled at Harry.

"Who'd know how stressful managing an army of 'evil' could be." She air air quoted evil. Which made Harry laugh.

"Come tho Harry I assume Dinner is ready smells amazing by the way. We can discuss the shit I been through over dinner."

Harry nodded and they tucked into their food. Emily having a glass of mead but saying what kind of a role model would she be if she allowed her charge to drink at such a tender age. Which made Harry laugh. Yeah teaching him to be her apprentice all fine but letting him drink oh know that's out of the question. When he said this she just laughed and told him to be a big boy and drink his juice.

"So yeah Harry the issues I have is with our friendly little bat. He close to slipping where he truly sides with the goat and that will give us great grounds for me to allow you to do with him as you wish. But his constant grilling over you was strange probably the goat ordering this. We can't just deal with him now as I doubt it but the Ministry may start believing him." Harry nodded in understanding with this Harry vanished the remains to the bin and sent the plates and cutlery into the sink and summoned the desert and everything required for it.

"Wow Harry theses dish have both been great your a great cook. I might have you do this more often. And thank you for doing dinner."

Harry smiled. "Your welcome." But then Harry laughed. "Well if you wish."

She just chuckled. "Well Harry its getting late and I'm getting tired my self. I'll wake you for break and after that will do something tomorrow." Before he could open his mouth she spoke. "Now Harry if I told you what we where doing it ruin the suspense." Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Now to bed with you Mister I'll clean up then be sleeping my self."

Harry nodded

"Thank you Emily night."

"Your welcome Harry see you tomorrow." Harry nodded and went to bed. Harry soon got ready for bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. May need a new beta. Sorry for my grammar always but hope you enjoy :)**

The next day Harry was rudely awakened by a blast of ice cold water hitting him. Harry sprang out of bed and landed at the feet of Emily dripping wet. Emily smirked down at him.

"Ah good your awake." She was in a lilac track suit.

" What the hell! " Harry rasped out.

"Well I thought this was easier than yelling at you to get dressed, now dry off and meet me down stairs in five minutes." She dropped a green track suit next to him. Then she waved her wand. "There your beds nice and dry. You now have four minutes ,since I saved you the trouble of drying your own bed.". She then strode from the room closing the door behind her.

Harry just lay there exasperated. But he then decided he should get ready. Undressing an drying off with one of the towels in the room. He then pulled on the soft cotton track suit and green trainers Emily seemed to also have provided. Then went to meet her for what ever torture she had planned.

When he reached her she looked up. "Ah good right one time." She smilled. " come here Harry we need to make you look a little different. " Harry nodded. She did a bit of wand work and when Harry looked in the mirror he had bright blue hair blue eyes and pale skin. His hair was also down to his shoulders.

"Really blue!" He deadpaned.

"Emily smirked can't be to careful don't know whos out looking for you."

Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Now come Harry a five mile run won't get any shorter the longer we leave it ."

"Five miles!" Harry exclaimed.

" Yep that's what I said and there no need to shout. You played Qudditch you must be at least some what physically fit. "

"Right sorry and yes I guess your right. What's the time any way?"

" Only seven am I thought I'd let you sleep in. "

"Seven?"

" Yep that's what I said now come. " She opened the door and stepped out Harry just behind her. When she had locked up she took off running.

It was around nine when they got back Harry falling down on a sofa. "Warn you out already?" She smirked. Harry shook his head. " good go shower you stink il make us some breakfast and will eat and then get onto more practice. " Harry just headed off not saying anything to tired to.

the shower turned out to be very refreshing. It seemed Emily had provided him clothing. So he slipped into a pair of simple dark blue work robes deciding to leave shoes off for now as he was in someones house and not going out. He came back down and sat at the table.

"Ah right yes I need to undo you new look." She said looking at Harry waving her wand at me a warm sensation passed over Harry's face and he knew it was done. She set a dried oats berry and yogurt mix in front of him. As well as a glass of orange juice.

" At the moment young man your eating healthy you look like you need to bulk up a bit your so scrawny. " Harry did not complain and thanked her for the food.

"Right so after we eaten id like to check, a few things after we eaten." She said . Tucking into her own food.

"Hmm such as?" Harry asked.

" Well it's my belief that Dubledore may have put certain blocks on you. it's more than likely with how he likes to meddle in things that concern him nought."

Harry contemplated this before he spoke. "Well what would it involve us doing?"

" Well I have the potion ready and the charmed parchment. But we need some blood from you. Then we can see any abilities the goat is suppressing in you or tried to. "

"Painless for me right?" Harry joked.

" Other than cutting your hand open yeah. " She joked.

Harry nodded. "Oh well that's not so bad. " He replied. "

"So how did you come to this conclusion Emily?" Harry asked.

"The Old coot tried to do it to me once but not very well. Let's just say they say I fear him there truly mistaken. Just propaganda he spread him self. But it's only natural he'd do it to his next victim as well." Harry nodded in agreement to her saying this.

"Right I'll go get the parchment I already prepared the appropriate runes. As well as the potion that will unblock any blocks." Emily said and then bustled off returning quiet quickly with a silver dagger.

"So quickly slit a finger open and allow some blood to fall on the parchment." Harry did as he as instructed. Only wincing slightly as he cut him self, Emily healing right up. He struggled not to gape as his blood began forming words. More words then should of been possible.

Harry James Potter

Magical core suppressed.

Suppressed natural abilities

Leniency

Oclumency

Linguistics mastery

Parseltongue and Paeselmagic

Metamorphmagus

"Well Harry it appears like me your quiet talented." She smirked.

" Umm yeah but how come I can speak Parseltounge if it's been suppressed? "

Emily closed her eyes in contemplation for a few moments. "I believe it's due to our connection. So you gained the ability to still use it that way. But my your a powerful young man already. A core suppression normally halves ones power. So once I unblock your powers you'll truly be on an equal level with myself. Truly that will be something to feel honoured about. But as my apprentice I suspected no different of you Harry. Harry you trust me right?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." She features for him to come to the sofa. "Right this potion will unblock your core but it will hurt like hell, I'll be here to keep you safe tho Harry I can't have anything happen to you for multiple reasons your far to important to lose. That does not mean I'm gonna keep you caged up like a bird. Once this is all done will talk of our shared family tree."

" Wait shared? " Harry questioned.

She nodded and handed him a vial. "It will be best to lay down as soon as you down it." She explained.

Harry nodded and tentatively at first brought the vial to his lip and downed it in one. Then taking Emily's advice laid down fast. Good thing to because not a second later the pain began. Harry was screaming louder than some people who suffer the cruciatus did. As well as the fact he was convolcing. Emily quickly cupped one of Harry's hands between hers. They where hot very hot. This was not good Emily thought. Quick as a flash she banished Harry's clothes from his body and was shocked to see all the scars over him. She had to put a very powerful cooling charm on him as well. But was glad when she felt his temperature seemed to be returning to normal. Her hands now cupping his one hand again. there

But that's when it happend. A very child like voice came from Harry.

"Please Uncle Vernon I'll be good. I'll stop being a freak. I'm sorry please don't punish me again." Then the child voice screamed in pain. But for a good few hours in alternated between the child pleading and screaming. Emily was truly glad for all the wards around the place. One being a ward to prevent sound getting outside the walls. Not the anyone could see this place other than her self and Harry.

Harry did eventually stop reliving his childhood tourture and his breathing calmed. It was clear he'd entered the recovery phase. She levitated him to his room tucking him in softly. She gave him a soft kiss to the forehead, she was not sure if there was a brief smile on his face. before leaving however she put up an alert wards. Theses would alert her if anything changed with him and when he awoke. After this Emily left Harry's room to make her self some lunch. She knew Harry would not wake tell at least eight that evening, but could be out of it tell noon tomorrow.

Two things was sure however she and Harry has just become even more similar. The other being when she revealed her return or began the attacks she was going after them Muggles who hurt her Harry,and he'd be with her when she did. She owed Harry that much his revenge. Feeling guilty if it had not been for her he'd never have gone there. But she promised her self she'd make it up to her precious Harry. That was for sure.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always sorry for the grammar still need a beta. Sorry this is a short chapter but I felt it reached a good stopping point.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry awoke panting heavily and feeling really weak. Emily walked in to the room with a look of concern soon her face.

"Emily?" Harry asked grogilly.

She smiled at him. "No don't try sit up yet!" She said alarmed. But helped to prop him up.

"How long I been out?" Harry asked.

"Well it's nearly noon of the next day."

"So the rest of yesterday and all of today. Fuck I'm weak." Harry said.

"No Harry Potter your not weak. With all you suffered through due to my actions your the strongest young man I've had the pleasure to meet. It just how can you not despise me?"

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled softly. "It's because you've always been honest with me apart from one time. You killed my parents and tried to kill me out of fear you also where not fully your self. Then there Dumbledore who sent me to the awful Muggles no doubt knew what I went through and still sent me back. You have tried to make amends the old goat has not. Yeah nothing can bring my parents back but that does not mean I have to always hate you and I don't hate you. But I do hate Dumbledore."

Emily seemed to think for a second. "Well Harry I think I have an idea if you seek to do some damage to Dumbledore. " She said after a small but if thought.

Harry said after a moment's thought him self. "And what would that involve?" Harry asked.

"Well we'd go to a report on our side who'd take a small interview from you. What you can say can be the truth, lies or both. They will also add that your studying with a private tutor. But you'll wish to keep them anonymous to keep you and him safe from the old fool." Emily said.

Harry smirked not fully comprehending Emily casually saying our side. "That is actually a brilliant plan. When can we put it into action?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow is highly likely think you'd be up for it?" She asked. "Because if you think you will still be too weak we can put it off for a while if you fell you'll be to weak." She said.

Harry smiled at her. "Oh no I very much want to do this tomorrow."

"Excellent will go to the followers home can't have anyone find out where we are not even those we trust."

"Much agreed." Harry said.

She nodded. " Well we won't be doing anything physical for a while so will be so some more theory based stuff tho I feel we're similar and get much more done by doing."

"Oh don't worry I'll teaching you spells tell you recover as well." Emily said.

Harry nodded and suddenly realised he weren't wearing his glasses. "Did my vision get corrected as well Emily or this some miracle?"

"Nope it's been corrected can't have someone summoning your glasses from your face in a duel."

Harry laughed. "Yeah I guess being able to see is useful."

"Glad you agree." She then stopped speaking noticing Harry thinking.

"Something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"No it's just I been thinking. Could you cast a sinister Phoenix into the sky like the way you do the Dark Mark?"

"Why you asking that Harry?"

"Well your supposed to be not doing much currently. But what if it did not have to be that way and the blame would not be sent to you." Harry said.

"Do go on Harry."

"Well you could organise raids and attacks. Maybe even have them in a more pure looking robe and have them at the end cast a Phoenix into the sky at the end. This way all the blame would be pointed at Dumbledore and his order."

Emily broke into a wide smile. "That Harry is pure genius something I did not think of my self. I will be giving you a gift for this all the knowledge you need to get O on your OWLS instantly."

"Thank you Emily truly for your praise and the gift you offer me. I humbley accept."

She smiled. "Harry how many times do I need to say don't speak like your one of our followers."

"Thanks Emily and sorry. I was wondering why do you say our followers and our side?"

She smiled. "Why because as I said Harry you are my equal my partner the one I want by my side when we take over and rule the world."

"Why Emily I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything Harry as my Partner you don't need to thank me by groveling. Oh and I think will be using the rat as a practice tool for you."

Harry smirked. "Now that I need to thank you for."

She smirked back. "I think I'll allow that." She teased. "Now close your eyes."

Harry did as he was asked not even hesitating. To Emily it showed how far they had come with Harry trusting her. She then waved her wand silently casting. Harry gasped as he felt knowledge entering his head.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"Yes wow indeed. Harry I know you will hate to but please you'll need to rest tell tomorrow so I'm gonna ask you to take this seamless sleeping potion okay?"

Harry nodded and she helped him drink it. As she helped to lower him again he was not sure but Emily seemed to have given him a soft and quick hug. But Harry was out like a light before he could tell.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
